Donovans Mix
by MicahsCornChickLP
Summary: Trust me, it should be here. Please read!
1. Donovans Mix Part 1: Donovan

Donovan's Mix Part One: Donovan  
  
*Disclaimer* OK, Here we go again. I don't know what to call this chapter yet, but I know that the story is called Donovan's Mix. This is a tribute to Donovan from the movie Only the Strong. It's told from an interesting viewpoint, as you'll find out later, and I hope that you like it. Meagan and Jackie are my guinea pigs, and hopefully they'll like it. I want feedback, and as usual, I don't own anyone good, and these are all going to be characters from the movie. Well, I guess one character is mine. I'm naming that blonde girl that Donovan is sitting by Beckie. Oh, and one more thing. DAMN THAT STUPID STICK!   
  
  
The alarm clock went off, but Donovan didn't pay any attention. He rolled over and opened his eyes, looking at the wall of his room. Groaning, he sat up, and stared out the window, looking through the torn screen. After a few seconds, he gets up and walks towards the door, wearing only dark blue plaid boxer shorts. Walking down the hallway, he hears his mother's voice yelling at his dad. Sighing he walks into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. How are you?" They stare blankly, and he realizes that his dad just got home, and is wasted. "Dad? Why are you doing this? Can't you see what this is doing to Mom and me?"   
Staring with glazed eyes at his son, Donovan's dad smiles, and drunkenly says "What am I doing boy? You better keep your mouth shut. I am the-" His Mom interrupts. She tells her husband to go to sleep, that Donovan doesn't need to hear it. He is about to say something, thinks about it, and finally stumbles off into the bedroom, slamming the door. Donovan looks at his Mom who is almost in tears.   
"Mom, why do you do this to yourself." She looks at the floor. "Dad and you both tell me that things weren't complicated until I was born. That you weren't even going to get married, but then you got pregnant. Maybe that's why out family is how it is." Looking down at the floor, he walks out of the room, leaving his Mom to look after him, wordlessly. After he takes a shower, Donovan gets dressed, and walks back into the kitchen. His Mom is gone, and he hears his Dad snoring in the other room. Grabbing a Pepsi and a poptart, he walks out the door, grabbing his radio in a free hand.   
In the courtyard, outside of the school, he meets his friend, Shay, and they talk before the bell rings. Not wanting to be late, but trying to keep his rep for being a "bad boy" Donovan and Shay arrive in class approximately 7 minutes late. The teacher, Mr. Kerrigan is talking about some sort of choice, but only a few are paying attention. Sitting down in his desk in the front row, Donovan plugs in his headphones, and turns the volume on his radio up. Tapping a pencil and mouthing the words, he drowns out everything but the music.   
Later, the bell rings and he walks from that class, to the next, and finally to lunch. His whole morning has been productive, at least for him, and he is happy to realize that no one questioned what he was listening to. Looking around for Shay, he sees a group of people clustered around two fighting black men. A younger white man, who talks with a heavy accent has taken a step into the fight. Pulling his headphones down around his neck, he sees Shay and a dealer turned to face this man. He is slightly worried when the white man steps fully between the other two men, and anxiously watches to see what will happen  
The man gets pushed by the dealer's guard, and knocks into another guard. Suddenly, the man appears to be flying as he executes a series of kicks, most of which happen while he's in midair. Astonished, Donovan watches as the man knocks everyone down and backs away slowly. All of the teens clustered around the fighting people clap, but Donovan can only stand there, holding his radio. The group breaks up, and later that afternoon, while in gym class, the Principal of Lincoln High walks into the Gym. He speaks with the teacher, and turns to the students.   
There are twelve of them altogether, and this class is the worst in the school. The kids in here do not care about their work, they fight often, and are basically loners except for themselves. They stare at the Principal, wondering which of them is in trouble now. Glancing nervously at everyone else, a skinny Italian looking guy named Orlando makes a crack about how dumb the school thinks that the kids are. Smiling warily, Principal looks over the twelve kids.   
"You have been chosen to learn the defense art of Capoiara, a Brazilian form of street fighting." Looking confused, Donovan steps forward and asks what Capoiara is. "It's what that Louis Stephens used on that dealer today." Everyone except Orlando and two of his friends look mildly excited. "Your first class will be tomorrow afternoon, this time, at the firehouse across the way. A bus will take you there. " He turns around and walks out of the gym. Later, after that class is over, Donovan walks home with Shay and Eddie, and they're talking about the new program. "Capo-whatsit looks kind of cool, I guess. It'll get us out of that shitty gym class."   
The other two boys agree, and they reach Donovan's house. He says good-bye, and walks up the stairs, hoping that it'll be a peaceful afternoon. Smelling something as he walks in the front door, he realizes that it's food. His Mom is cooking dinner, and it smells good. she greets him, and he proceeds to tell her about the program. She listens intently, and when he's done, looks at him strangely. Walking over to him, she asks him if he's feeling all right.   
"Why? Because I'm looking forward to something? Because I am a little tiny bit excited?" She tells him that it's exactly it, and he storms off, muttering things under his breath. He flops down on his bed, taking his shirt off, and turns on his radio. Music will help, he thinks. It always does. Drifting away, he thinks about what he wants to do with his life. He isn't into drugs, he doesn't want to be a dealer, and he likes one class, Science. Thinking more then he has in a while, Donovan drifts into a light sleep.   
About an hour later, Mom comes in to wake him for dinner. Walking slowly out to the table, he sees his father sitting at down, and he looks away. As soon as he sits down, his father begins to ask him questions. Dinner continues this way, and afterwards, Donovan's dad follows him into his room. They begin to have a Father-Son chat, and after a few minutes, it turns sour. His dad begins to start on him for not being a model student. He nags about his son's grades. Finally, after what seems forever, he gets up and leaves. muttering under his breath about how Donovan should just leave, go somewhere, move out.   
Lying in his bed, thinking, Donovan stays awake for a long time. He knows that his Mom loves him, but he can't be sure about his Dad. All he has ever heard is how he should leave, how he's worthless. Drifting off to a restful sleep, Donovan concentrates on the music that's softly coming out of his radio. Tomorrow will be OK, he thinks. It can't get any worse then today. Maybe Capoiara will be fun. That is the last thought he has that night.   
  
  
  



	2. Donovans Mix Part 2: Capoiera

Donovan's Mix Chapter Two: Capoiera  
  


*Disclaimer* None of the characters are mine, but some of the ideas are. The quotes are not mine either, but I believe that I used them well. Again, this is dedicated to Donovan, and Ryan. Happy reading!  
  
Classes went by pretty fast the next day, but that was no different then it usually was. Donovan was really looking forward to the Capoiara class, but trying not to show it. Boarding the bus, he looked around him. His friends were all looking anxious, to say the least, and he knew that most of them were probably going to give the teacher as much of a hard time as they gave their other teachers. Donovan, however was prepared to give Louis a chance.   
The bus pulled up in front of the firehouse, or _dojo_, as Kerrigan called it. The teacher looked even more no-nonsense then he had the day before, and as the students filed into the dojo, he looked them over. Telling Donovan to turn his music up was a step in the right direction. As he showed them some moves, little by little they got more interested. Donovan swore to himself, right then, that he would make his life worthwhile. He would stick out the last few months, do as best as he could, and graduate in June.   
Class ended, and everyone moved to go home. Donovan hung behind, and waited his turn to talk to Louis.   
"Can I borrow this? Just for tonight, I mean." He asked quietly.   
"Yeah, sure. Just remember where it came from." Louis looked at him with trusting eyes.  
_ "_Promise," Donovan said. _  
"_You got a name_?" _Louis gazed at him while asking this._  
"_Yeah, uh, Donovan." With a smile Donovan turned to walk away as he heard his teacher's voice follow him.   
"See you in class tomorrow, Donovan."  
The classes passed quickly, and each day the kids learned more. They got more interested in the class then any of them had ever been in any other class, and it showed. Donovan like to play the drums. One day, Louis brought out an instrument that he had gotten while in Brazil. (!!!) He explained that it was helpful to keep the beat with. Telling Donovan to try and keep up with him, he began to play. Amazed, the boy did his best to keep up. After about a week and a half, the Principal made a video, and was going to take it straight to the board of education. As a reward, the class was able to go on a field trip.   
Driving on the graffiti-splashed bus to the coast, the bus was filled with the sounds of everyone singing along to the Donovan-altered tape. They reached the coast at about 10:30 PM, and everyone except Louis slept on the bus because they were afraid. The next morning, eleven sore kids walked off of the bus, and over to where Donovan was standing on the sand. "Look at this place." Smiling, the class began to train. Later in the day, after a very vigorous workout, they group was setting up the tents on the beach. Donovan sat off semi-secluded, deep in thought listening to his headphones.   
"I never knew that I could do some of that stuff. Louis taught us a lot in such a short time. I'll have to thank him." The next morning, the students rode back home on the bus again, but everyone was in a quiet mood, probably because going home meant going back to school. pulling up in front of the school, everyone piled off of the bus. Silverio Oliveres, 'Lando's cousin, was waiting, and there was almost a fight. "Not now. Please, we had such a good weekend." Donovan thought to himself. The fight was avoided, and everyone went on their way to classes.   
That afternoon, Donovan walked home slowly. Reaching his house, he opened the door and walked in. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nodding a quick hello to them, he walked to his room. "Just where do you think you're going?" His father asked with a smirk. Turning back, Donovan told him that he was going to do his homework so that he could try some Capoiara moves later, when he had nothing else to do. "You? Doing homework? I highly doubt that." Daddy dearest smiled. " You're probably going to go with that black friend of yours and get high. Well, you know what? I won't allow it. I already know that you're no good, you don't have to lie to me about it."  
Facing his parents, Donovan tried to stay calm. "I know that you don't think very highly of me, Dad, but I'm not lying. How could I work on the moves if I have homework? Louis told us that to stay in the program, we had to do our work, and get good marks. Dammit, why can't you believe me for once?" He turned and retreated to his room, shutting out everything except his music as he sat down on the bed and began to do his History paper.   
About two hours later, his Mom walked in and sat down. "Donny, can we talk?" she had called him Donny. He hadn't heard that for almost eight years. Nodding, he took his headphones off, and faced his Mom. "Your father and I are having problems, I'm sure that you have noticed." He nodded, and she continued. "Don't think that it's because of you, because it isn't. You know that and I know that, OK?" Nodding again, she stood up. "Your father often says things that he doesn't mean. I want you to remember that." She left, closing the door behind her.   
"I love you, Mom." He said to the closed door.  
Donovan finished all of his homework that night, and stayed up until almost 2:30 am, practicing his kicks and flips. He was getting better, and he knew that tomorrow was going to be his day to shine in front of the class. It would be him and Shay, in front of everyone. All he had to do was get through the day tomorrow, to Capoiara class, and it would be a day closer to Graduation. Falling into sleep wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, he smiled as he thought about going up to the podium, and getting his diploma.  



	3. Donovans Mix Part 3: Fire

Donovan's Mix Part Three: Fire   
  
**Disclaimer** The characters in here are not mine, and have never, or will never belong to me. Sigh. Donovan is probably one of the cutest little things ever, and although I do   
NOT agree with what happened to him, I have to keep it the same because that's how its gonna be. The quotes aren't exactly right, but I didn't feel like watching the fire scene again, so I used my memory, and I hope they're close enough. Anyway, enjoy!!!!  
  
The next day, waking up to a loud fight, Donovan made his way into the living room just in time to hear his dad say that he was leaving his wife, and that it was all Donovan's fault. She pleaded with him not to go, and he told her that if Donovan wasn't there that he would stay. Slamming the door behind him, Donovan watched his father walk out for the last time.   
Running over to where his Mom sat, he looked at her, and it was like something had broken inside of her. Screaming at him, about how it was his fault, and about how he had caused his dad to move out, Donovan could only sit there and listen for so long without retreating to his room. Sitting back on his bed, he looked at his alarm clock. Four AM. Laying back down on his bed, he cried himself back to sleep, something that he hadn't done in almost 10 years.  
Later that day, at school, Donovan went to all of his classes, something that he had been doing ever since Louis had begun to influence him. In fact, the only person who was still skipping class was 'Lando, and no one thought that it would have been different. Sitting down in Mr. Kerrigan's class, he turned to look at the girl sitting next to him when he heard her say his name. "What is it, Babe?" He said with a grin.   
"Well, I heard that you were one of the 12 selected to do that weird martial arts shit. How is it?" Beckie asked with a mild amount of curiosity. Not wanting to sound too excited, he thought before he spoke.   
"It's really different, to tell you the truth. I don't know how to describe it, but if you want to watch, come to the firehouse with us. You can go on the bus. I'm sure Louis wouldn't mind." Turning to the front of the room, Mr. Kerrigan walked up and started talking. Donovan, as well as Eddie, Shay, and a few others from the Capioera class were all paying attention, and a few of them raised their hands to give non-smart-assed answers. Kerrigan looked really surprised at first, and right before the class ended, he asked the kids to share one of their goals, because it tied in with the days lesson.   
The class had some strange goals, like wake up every morning at their houses, and dressing coolly, and things like that. Donovan stood up when he was told to, and looked Mr. Kerrigan right in the eyes. "My goal," he said taking a shaky breath, trying to decide if what he was about to say was the right thing or not. He made his decision. "My goal is to stay in school for the rest of high school and graduate with passing grades in at least two of my classes." Mr. Kerrigan as well as the rest of the class looked at him with wide eyes. No one, especially someone in Donovan's position had ever admitted something like that before, and everyone was stunned.   
Continuing with a firm voice, he said, "The fact that almost 90% of the students in this school do not graduate has finally gotten to me. I want to be one of that 10% that make it. I want to matter. That," he said pointing to the Brazilian musical instrument," That, as well as Louis and my Capioera classes have made the difference in my life. I want to graduate. I think that I can, and will make it." Donovan sat down.   
"I think that by saying that he wants to graduate, Donovan has taken a big step, don't you think? I know that I'm proud of him." Beckie said with a smile. The other students nodded. Then, they began to clap, and after a few seconds, Donovan realized that they were clapping for him. It felt good, and already he felt that he mattered. The bell rang, and the class was over. On his way out, Donovan picked up his radio, and went over to Mr. Kerrigan's desk.   
"Are you planning on telling Louis what you have decided to do, Donovan?" Mr. Kerrigan asked. Shifting uncomfortably, Donovan didn't answer. "I think you should. You already admitted it to yourself, it shouldn't be that hard to tell someone else." Telling him he could go, Donovan made his way down to the courtyard, and found Shay sitting in their usual spot. Sitting down next to him, Donovan asked him if he was ready for the match that afternoon. Smiling, he replied that he was. They settled down to study, and blocked everything out for a little while.   
After about fifteen minutes, Shay tapped him on the shoulder. "Isn't that Kerrigan's classroom? They were both up and out of their seats faster then they ever thought they could be. Running up the steps, and into the school, they made their way past everyone trying to go in the opposite direction, and up to Kerrigan's room. Coughing because of the thick smoke, they peered into the room. Yelling for Shay to come on, Donovan ran into the room, and looked around.   
Quickly walking over to where Kerrigan lay, the two boys helped the partially unconscious teacher up, and out of the room. Donovan felt compelled to go back, because it felt like there was something missing. "I'll be right back." Turning, he ran back into the fire consumed classroom, in hopes of fixing what he knew was wrong. He looked around the room, and then saw it. The broken pieces of the Brazilian stick that Louis loved.   
His first thought was, "why is this in here? It should be at the Dojo. Not in this room." The smoke began to seep into his lungs, and he knew that he was running out of time. Dropping to his knees, he reached the instrument. Picking up one of the pieces, he turned as he heard Shay's voice. Deciding to pay no attention, he refocused on his task. Then, he yelled out as he felt hot objects fall onto his back. Falling to the floor, Donovan heard Shay yell his name one last time, and his body surged with a flash of pain so forceful that he passed out.   
He lay in the middle of the burning room, under the smoldering rubble and made no motions of getting up. Time passed.   



	4. Donovans Mix Part 4: Aftermath

Donovan's Mix Part Four: Aftermath   
  
**Disclaimer- although this was the hardest part for me to write, it helped that I got to finally bring Donovan's Guardian Angel person into this, and I think that you'll like who it is. Anyway, no one is mine, no one belongs to me, and I don't think that they ever will, sadly. But some of the situations come straight from my imagination, and I hope you like. OK, Here you go. Enjoy! Oh, and on a side note, while I was writing this I had best inspiration~ I was listening to Donovan's Mix and the Paranuae song on my KaZaa program! :)   
  
  
  
The smoke was still seeping into his body, and he knew that he had to get out of the room. Struggling to get up, Donovan felt himself moving across the floor, and he knew that he was making progress. His thoughts went back to his mother, and all of his family and friends. Hearing a voice, Donovan looked up, and saw Shay standing in the doorway, trying to speak was going to be worthless, so he just looked into the other boy's eyes, wordlessly pleading for help.   
Not moving, Shay just stood there. Then, turning away, he said, "Sorry, man. I can't help you now. No one can. I'm sorry" NO! Donovan's mind screamed. You have to help me. My family needs me! Come on, please come back. His mind clicked for one last time. "Louis." He hope that Louis had been called, and he knew what was happening to his favorite drummer boy. Louis might be able to get there with the bus in time to save him. That was his only hope of surviving.   
Deciding to wait, he thought about what he would say to Louis when he pulled him from the room. "Hey, thanks dude. I was getting worried in there." Louis would smile at him, and ask if he was badly hurt. "Nah. The ceiling pieces just fell, they didn't even burn me that bad. See? I'm fine...just inhaled a little bit of smoke." He would smile, and turn to show Louis his back.   
Even as he had these thoughts, he knew that this wasn't going to happen. He was hurting, and he knew it. He only wished that he had been able to tell Louis what he had done to influence Donovan's life. Reaching out, he found a black marker laying on the floor. Using all of his remaining strength, he wrote the words as best as he could on the floor in front of him. LOU- I WNTD 2 GRADUTE. BCZ U HLPD ME. I TRID. I DID. DONOVAN. Surprisingly, he wrote this all quickly, and when he was done, he was proud of himself.   
Feeling a little bit of pain on his back, Donovan turned to look, and saw that almost his whole back was covered in burns. "That's not good." He told himself childishly. Thinking again, his thoughts turned to the bastard that called himself Donovan's father, which, thought Donovan with a smirk, he hadn't done in a long time anyway. Things were beginning to get a little hazy, and he judged that he had been in the fire for about 15 minutes. Again he thought of his father, and he opened his lips once more.   
"You bastard. You had better make good on your promise and go back to Mom. I'm not going to be there anymore, and you said that if I wasn't there, you would be. I'll be watching you." Closing his eyes, faces flashed inside of his closed lids. The first one was his father, then his Mom, then Shay. Shay, who had turned his back on him, his best friend. "I forgive you." Then, finally, Louis' face came up, and he heard his voice.   
"Just don't forget where it came from. See you in class tomorrow, Donovan." He knew that he wouldn't live to see Louis again in this life, but he hoped that he knew what he had done for the boy. Highly doubting that any help was coming, Donovan resigned himself to the little voice in the back of his head telling him to give up, completely ignoring the other voice telling him that help was coming.   
Donovan took his last breath at 12:58 PM, thirty seconds before the firemen came into the room with the fire extinguishers and oxygen tanks that would have put the fire out and saved his life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later, Donovan realized that he was standing, his back didn't hurt, and he wasn't on fire. Jumping up and down a few times, as if to test himself, he was absolutely certain that he was dead. Looking around him, all he could see were a bunch of cloud-like things. He thought that it was next to impossible for him to be in Heaven, and looking around him, he spotted a figure in a silver robe standing a by what he assumed was a door.   
Making his way over to the figure, he tried to talk. "Who are you, and where am I?" The figure turned, and Donovan got his first look at him. It was a boy, and he looked about fourteen. He had very dark eyes, but he was almost as pale as the robe that he was wearing. Shockingly, when Donovan looked at him, he was speechless as he realized that the boy looked almost exactly like him.   
Trying to find words, Donovan stared as the boy began to talk. "Welcome Donovan. I have been waiting. You put up more of a fight then I did, and more then anyone ever thought that you would. Congratulations. My name, because you are wondering, is Micah. I am your guardian angel. I know that you're probably mad because you were taken from your family and friends, but it was for the best. Any questions?"  
Finding his voice Donovan nodded, and began rapidly firing questions at the boy, who had taken off his robe, and was wearing all black. He had black hair, and was very short. "Am I dead." Micah nods. "Is this Heaven?" The boy shakes his head. "Where am I then?"   
"You, Donovan, are waiting. You get to make a decision."   
"Well, what do I have to decide?" Looking quickly around he asks again. "Well, what?" Micah shakes his head, and looks at him.   
"You were doing something when you died. Well, you tried to do something. Can you tell me what it was that you were trying to do?" Thinking carefully, Donovan tells him that he was trying to rescue a teacher, which he did, and then trying to rescue a musical instrument that was very precious to the owner, who was another teacher." Yes, That's exactly what you were doing. And because of that, you get to go back to see a certain something, or someone. What is it that you want to do? Donovan thought quickly.   
"I would like to go back for two things. One, my funeral, and two, my graduation." Donovan looked down, and for the first time realized that he could see what was going on down on earth, and right now Louis was kneeling over his body, with tears in his eyes. "Hey, Micah, can you make it so that he knows I was thinking about him, and that I am grateful for what he did?" Nodding, Micah raised his hand then pointed down at where Louis was standing.   
A uniformed man that Donovan assumed was a cop walked over to Louis, and he stood up. Walking over into the room, Louis went to where Donovan had written his message. Glancing at it, he asked to be left alone. After the man left, he broke down into tears. Sitting where he was for a few minutes, crying to himself, Donovan wished that he could talk to Louis, tell him that he wasn't hurt. "Go ahead, Donovan. Do it. He might hear you." Nodding Donovan began to talk.   
At first, Louis looked surprised, and then he began to talk back. They had a good conversation, I guess you could say, and when it was over, both of them were crying, and even Micah had tears in his eyes. Louis seems satisfied, and on his way out of the room, he asked the police for a picture of the message. Donovan looked at Micah. "Can I see my Mom?" Micah told him that he would have to wait.   
The day of his funeral, there were no classes, and Louis was one of the speakers. After he had made his speech, he requested that he be able to bury something with Donavan. Nodding her approval, his Mom watched as Louis and the entire class, minus 'Lando, and of course Donovan walked foreword.   
Louis placed the pieces of the broken instrument in the casket on Donovan's sides, and Eddie placed the white uniform on his legs by his knees. Finally, Shay stepped forward, and with tears in his eyes placed the drums that Donovan had loved so much onto his hands. Quickly, almost so that no one could her him, he leaned down and whispered 'sorry' into Donovan's ear. They all backed away, and Donovan's body was closed into the casket forever, where no one could hurt him anymore.   
  
  



	5. Donovans Mix: Epilogue

Donovan's Mix: Epilogue  
  
  
**Disclaimer** All good stories must come to an end, and I know that this isn't the best story, but it is coming to an end. Nothing belongs to me, so there you go. Anyway, Enjoy!!!  
  
A few weeks later, Donovan got his second and final wish. Graduation. Micah had kept his promise, and not only had he been able to go to his funeral and graduation, he had been able to oversee everything in-between. He was as happy as he could be, all things considering.   
His no-good, scummy father had kept his promise, and the day that Donovan died in the fire, he had run back to his wife, and actually showed a little remorse. Thankfully, Donovan's Mom hadn't forgiven him, and actually believed that he had been the cause of her son's death. This caused her not to take him back, and a mere two weeks after the fire, a formal divorce had been granted.  
During his time of waiting, Donovan had kept in close contact with Louis. He had talked to him a lot, and had actually told him a lot of things, like the full story of how and why he had died, and where the car warehouse was located. Louis had been very understanding, and had even cried on a few occasions while the two had been communicating.   
Donovan believed that he was allowed to talk to Louis because he had been thinking of him at the time of his death. The bond that the two had formed in the few short weeks of the class had been strong, beginning the very first day, when he had asked to borrow the tape. Graduation was fast approaching, and even though he wouldn't truly be graduating, Donovan was glad for the chance to be there.   
Talking to Micah one day, Donovan learned that the boy had been unjustly killed by an Indian, and hadn't really had a chance to live. Because of his previous actions, Micah hadn't been allowed to view anything after his death. Feeling sorry for the boy wasn't going to get him anywhere, so Donovan basically asked few questions. The two got along great, and acted like they had known each other their whole lives.   
On the day of his graduation, Donovan was nervous. Gazing down on each of his former Capoeira classmates, he was happy to see that all of them, including 'Lando would be graduating high school. Donovan and Louis, with the help of Micah had worked out a pretty sweet deal, according to the three of them, and they couldn't wait to see if it would be a success.  
Since meeting Micah, Donovan had begun to teach the boy the very same thing Louis had taught him. By observing the classes, Donovan had continued to learn, and he was just as caught up as everyone else. Practicing, Donovan and Micah danced. Matching each other move for move, the two finally stopped and smiled at each other. "Dude, you're so ready." Micah grinned. Breathing heavily, Donovan grinned back, and said that he hoped so.   
Later that day, Donovan and Micah hovered above everyone, and silently, as always let Louis know that they were there. Nodding slowly, Louis kept his attention on the ceremony. At the very end, as the first students came out to perform their routine, Donovan's improved Paranaue Mix blared out of the sound system, and he knew that that was his signal. Closing his eyes, he projected his spirit.  
Louis felt the change slowly, and was amazed. He instantly knew that Donovan's mind was inside his own, and the feeling was strange. Louis gave custody of his body over to Donovan. Standing up, Louis' body with Donovan's strength and spirit performed the routine that he had been practicing with Micah for the past month. Just to be able to feel things, like the floor, and the air moving around, was exciting.   
Donovan hadn't realized that he was done until he heard the cheers and applause grow louder and louder. The only downfall to the applause was that Donovan had done what he asked, and his time was over. Looking around him again, he locked eyes with his Mom. Silently saying good-bye to Louis, he returned the body and rejoined Micah above everyone in the gym.   
Saying a final good-bye to everyone that he knew, and once had known, Donovan turned, and the two boys finally turned and walked into the soft and welcoming light that had been awaiting Donovan for the past weeks. Both knew that there was no turning back, and as the lights closed around them, they knew that they would make an inseparable team, helping other confused and lost souls accomplish their final tasks.   
The lights faded, and the boys were accepted back into their eternal home.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
